1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lubricated seals for fluid high pressure systems such as liquid propellant guns.
2. Prior Art
Annular seals are well known, and are shown, for example, in Hasek, U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,885; Asbury, U.S. Pat. No. 1,376,130; Gerdom, U.S. Pat. No. 539,733; Thierry, U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,254; Wankel, Germany DAS No. 1,096,697; Ashley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,737; and Ashley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,837. Each of these seals functions by stressing a ring into abutment with a bore to provide a closed surface continuum, and is more or less effective for a limited number of firings. Tassie in U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,352, issued Sept. 27, 1977, shows a liquid investment seal for the firing chamber of a liquid propellant gun; this seal is renewed at the commencement of each firing.
Lubricated surfaces are also well known, and are shown, for example in Meinke, U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,057; Borowka, U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,491; Guzewicz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,439; Lagergrist, U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,141; Clerk, U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,281; Finger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,471; Schnell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,401; Maasberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,961; Bhushan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,714; Davies, U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,213; Taylor et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,921; Otto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,165; U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,106; Badger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,417; and Volk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,351.